Breaking
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Philip is working on a new gadget. Again. This time, Shoutarou decides to take action. Shoutarou/Philip yaoi. Reviews are most welcome!


_Hi y'all! This is a story done on a story exchange with my friend. Enjoy_

* * *

_**Breaking**_

_Requested by: ToaKarou (I made her write one, go see!)_

_Characters: Shoutarou/Philip (yes I wrote a yaoi. hooray.)_

_Prompt: running around with scissors (what the hell, Toa?)_

_Rating: T_

* * *

"Another gadget?"

Philip was working in the garage, when Shoutarou came to check on him in the evening, leaning by the door frame. It has been two days since he's disappeared into the garage and not come out.

Without looking up, Philip answered, "Yeah, Shroud loves me."

Shoutarou raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what did I just say?" Philip looked up.

"Ok you seriously need a break," Shoutarou concluded, and walked up to him and snatched the pliers away from his obsessed partner.

That got his attention, however unpleasant it was.

"Hey! Give that back! The sooner I finish this the better!" Philip went after his pliers, which disappeared out the garage when the older detective ran out.

Shoutarou wasn't about to relinquish his possession of the vital tool to the completion of the gadget, or to the losing of Philip's over-worked mind. Even geniuses need a break.

Philip, on the other hand, could not care less as long as he finished his project.

If Akiko were here, she would certainly hit Shoutarou immediately, but she was visiting her hometown, after her high school friends called for a reunion.

The chase continued.

"SHOUTAROU!"

The detective ignored him, running out the office. Philip followed.

Shoutarou smiled, thinking he had Philip, when a body tackled him to the ground.

The pliers were pried out of his hand, and the weight was instantly relieved off his body.

Sitting up, he caught sight of his partner running back to the agency to finish what he started.

"Like I'd let you," flicking his right wrist, Shoutarou pursued, catching up with ease.

By then they had already reached the agency, so Shoutarou had no choice but to run inside, leading Philip in circles around the confined rooms of the agency.

As stupid as it was Shoutarou ran into the garage, making use of the double-storey structure.

Philip read his mind and caught him as he jumped up the metal flooring.

Immediately, he held the pliers out of the younger rider's reach, "You NEED to rest, Philip. If you keep going on like that you'll go mad."

"I'll go mad if I don't finish building the gadget soon-"

"PHILIP LISTEN! You need to take it easy! Obsessively working is not good for you!"

"Give it back! You don't understand!"

"All I understand is that you're mistreating yourself by not even eating or drinking these three days. Heck I bet you haven't left your seat for even half a second! I can't just watch you do-"

"I don't need you to bother about me! Just leave me alone-"

Philip's lips froze, unable to speak any further as Shoutarou locked them with his own.

As sudden as it began, Shoutarou pulled away and spoke softly, "I can't do that, Aibou, because I care for you."

Philip's eyes widened, the hand that has been latched onto Shoutarou's arm in his attempts to get his pliers back fell, then went up to touch his bottom lip where his partner had just kissed him.

Shoutarou relaxed, glad that he had gotten his point across. He strolled out of the garage, leaving Philip frozen, and the plier on the work-table.

* * *

Frankly, he hadn't meant to let his fragile tolerance break that way.

Until that night he never realized how much Philip meant to him.

"Just leave me alone!"

Those words rang in his head like a broken fire alarm.

One that shattered the glass of his patience.

Did he regret it?

_Damn, I don't even know myself._

Whether Philip was fine now, he didn't know. How could he face the boy when he just did the unthinkable?

So, even after two days, he was still locked up in his boss's old room, using Akiko's absence to hide himself in her bedroom.

He fell asleep again, thinking of Philip.

* * *

The doorknob shook ever so slightly, and turned. Research books could be a real help, especially when teaching one to pick locks.

Philip crept into the room to find his partner asleep against the wall, on the floor.

Shoutarou had a disturbed expression on his face, and his eyes suddenly opened.

"Damn, how am I ever going to face him?" he murmured to himself in the darkness, unaware of 'his' presence.

He stood up, and felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

His head spun around to see whatever thief who had stolen into Akiko's room in the night, and was met by a pair of lips on his.

The scent of the person was sweet, and it was that familiar one of Philip.

His head leaned back, relaxing on Philip's shoulder, and Philip's head extended to accommodate his in the crook of his neck, without breaking the kiss.

Shoutarou's hands moved on instinct, his left to the back of Philip's head, his right to hold onto Philip's right arm around his waist.

Intertwined in the night, the two had no intention of letting each other go. Since Shoutarou's 'confession', Philip had not seen him, and when he came out of his trance he found his partner locked in the chief's bedroom.

Philip broke away gradually, just so that neither of them would die from lack of air.

Shoutarou took a moment to register the events from his moment of awakening, then broke out of Philip's embrace, "Philip! How-" he stopped when he caught the younger detective's gaze.

It was pleading, and filled with anxiety for his safety. Those melted away to reveal relief and something else. Love?

"'Give me my sin again.'"

How could he say no?

He leaned in and took Philip's body in his embrace, capturing his lips with his a second time.

* * *

_Ok I know that is a very bad quote but I can't help it if it pops into my mind. Just so I don't plagiarize, it's from Romeo and Juliet, I.v.114 (unless I counted wrongly the line number is correct)._

_Reviews are most welcome ^^._


End file.
